cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Taiyang
Li Taiyang is a major supporting character from RWBY. She is a Cat Faunus who is the leader of Menagerie, and is also the mother of Blake Taiyang. Biography Li was born and raised on Menagerie, even attending Haven Academy. She later became a member of the White Fang, a Faunus rights group and eventually married its leader, Long Khan, the two having a daughter named Blake. Before then, as a young adult, she had a deeply intimate romantic relationship with Nicholas Gele, a leading figure in the Schnee Dust Company and a soldier in the Atlesian Army, leading to her giving birth to a Human-Faunus hybrid son named Oscar. However, after Jacques Schnee had Oscar killed in order to control Nicholas, Li and Nicholas became separated from each other, forcing the two to move on, leading to Li marrying Ghira and having Blake. Eventually, Li left the White Fang when it started becoming a violent terrorist organization, causing her to have a strained relationship with Blake. Li then became the leader of Menagerie, leading with fairness and benevolence, as Blake ran away due to their strained relationship. Li dearly missed Blake and hoped that she was okay. Sometime after, Li and Long get divorced. Once Blake returns to Menagerie, Li warmly embraces her daughter, later forgiving her when she apologizes to her for what she said before. Later on, when Sienna Ilia and Corsaic and Fennec Albain ambush their home, Li helps Blake fight them off, with Li using her fighting skills learned from Haven to best her opponents and drive them off. Li later accompanies Blake to the Maiden temple on Menagerie, and then takes Lyrha Nikos back to her house for her to recuperate. Eventually, Blake brings Lyrha and Nicholas to Menagerie, leading to Li being reunited with Nicholas. Li and Nicholas warmly embrace each other, and eventually, the two start remembering their past relationship. This leads to Li and Nicholas rekindling their romance, spending a night of passion together before Nicholas heads off to fight one last battle to defend Menagerie. She later is shown mourning Nicholas after his death in the battle, and later on, accompanies Blake to confront Adam Taurus after the battle, just before Blake and Lyrha are captured by him. Afterwards, she returns to rule over Menagerie as leader, giving Blake the lighter Nicholas gave to her before. Personality Li is an extremely kind, friendly and gentle woman who is incredibly caring and loving, and she deeply loves her daughter, Blake, and former lover, Nicholas, very much. She is very nice and polite to others and she is also incredibly loving and supportive, as well as being very compassionate. She is shown to be very nurturing and often comforts those who are feeling down. She is also very optimistic and loves socializing, unlike her daughter's more shy and reserved demeanor. She is also shown to be quite clumsy, as well as fun loving, something that causes embarrassment for Blake. She also takes a liking and interest in Neptune Vasilias. Appearance Li is a very beautiful Faunus woman of medium height and has tanned skin. She has black hair reaching the base of her neck and has full bangs covering her forehead, and she also has amber eyes. She also has cat ears towards the top of her head and a cat like tail, due to her being a Faunus. She has a slender and very comely figure. She speaks in a soft and gentle voice and has a very calm and lovely tone. Relationships Blake Taiyang Li has a very loving relationship with her daughter, Blake, and she is incredibly supportive and caring of her, and always comforts her. Their relationship was strained when Li left the White Fang, which Blake saw as traitorous at the time, leading to Blake furiously yelling at Li, calling her a coward and telling her she hated her before running from home. Despite being hurt by her daughter's words, Li still deeply loved Blake and never held anything against her. When Blake returns, Li is joyous and relieved and embraces her, and when Blake tearfully apologizes to her for what she said to her, Li comforts Blake and states she already has forgiven her and is proud of her. They also work together very well in defending their house from Ilia, Corsac and Fennec. Nicholas Schnee When she was a young adult, Li had a very strong and deeply intimate romantic and sexual relationship with Nicholas. They had a very happy and healthy romantic relationship, and the two even had a son named Oscar together. However, when Nicholas took Oscar to Atlas, SDC chairman Jacques Schnee had Oscar killed in order to establish control over Nicholas, leading to Li and Nicholas being separated, not seeing each other for years. Afterwards, Nicholas goes with Blake and Lyrha to Menagerie, and Li becomes reunited with Nicholas. As such, Li warmly embraces Nicholas, being very happy to see him again, and then Li and Nicholas spend much time together, happily conversing and catching up. Later on, in a more serious point, Li comforts Nicholas after he expresses grief for not being able to protect Oscar, which leads to Li and Nicholas rekindling their romance, kissing tenderly and spending a night of passion together. Li is then shown to be heartbroken and saddened by Nicholas' death. Long Khan Long was Li's husband, and they gave birth to Blake as a result. However, after some years, Li and Long became separated. Despite this, Li still has a friendly relationship with Long, and the two often tease one another as well. RWBY Chibi Li Taiyang appears as one of the supporting characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Li in Chibi is shown to be incredibly kind, friendly, helpful, caring and polite, and she is also very clumsy and bumbling. She is also very fun loving and playful, and as such, she often causes embarrassment for her daughter, Blake, though she is very affectionate and loving. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Characters Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Wise Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:In Love Characters Category:Nurturer Category:Healers Category:Shy Heroes Category:Comedic Characters Category:Forgivers Category:Ingenue Category:Lawful Category:Tomboys Category:Married or Parents Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Recurring Category:Sophisticated Category:Lustful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Angelic Category:Mentor Category:Trickster Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bully Slayers Category:Altruistic Category:Optimists Category:Neutral Category:Passionate Learners Category:Creators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Selfless Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Spoiled Sweet